


S.W.A.L.K.

by RainyMeadows



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Brother Feels, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Other, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyMeadows/pseuds/RainyMeadows
Summary: The man formerly known as Jean Descole composes a letter to his brother.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Desmond Sycamore, Jean Descole & Hershel Layton
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	S.W.A.L.K.

_To Layton_

_How are you? I know that it’s been a while, but I’ve ~~been thinking about you recently and~~_

_To Layton_

_I know I’ve committed a lot of unforgivable sins in the past, and I wouldn’t blame you if you decided you never wanted to see me again. I suppose that’s why I decided to write you a letter instead of coming to see you in person. You likely view me as a coward for this, and I guess you could be cor ~~rect on that~~_

_Dear Layton_

_My apologies for the way we parted. There were so many things that I wanted to say to you back in the Sanctuary, and yet fate saw to it that those words would remain unspoken. I wish I could have said far more to you thank simply explaining the unfortunate circumstances that befell us so long ago, so I hope that you allow me this chance to speak to you for a little longer. It may only be in the form of text, but I cannot bear the thought that you would be left in the dark._

_How have you been? As I said, I know we didn’t separate on the best of terms, but I’ve heard that you’ve accomplished a great deal of fantastic feats since the last time we saw each other. You’ve appeared so many times on the cover of the London Times that I could ~~compile a scrapbook of~~ hardly even count them anymore. Professor Hershel Layton is moving up in the world, isn’t he? I’m thankful that you managed to find such success, and I only wish that I could have ~~been there to witness~~_

_Dear Layton_

_For some time now, I’ve been wracking my brain in search of what I would say to you if I were to write a letter. There’s a fairly strong chance that much as I despise the eventuality, it’s highly likely that you and I shall never see each other again, but I cannot stand to live the rest of my life with the thought that you may hate me._

_Then again, I could hardly blame you if hatred is what sparks in your mind whenever you think about me. Everything I did to you and your friends is nothing short of unforgivable. I abducted Brenda Triton and her butler to blackmail her husband and spy on her son. I attacked their town and rendered an ancient aquatic species extinct. I terrorised a theatre filled with opera attendees with a ridiculous promise of eternal life, followed by an attempt on the not-so-eternal life of your little friend Luke. I manipulated a friend you thought long dead into trying to wipe a city off the face of the_

_damn it all why am I writing this now you really WILL hate me_

_Dear Layton_

_I don’t_

_Dear Layton_

_How are you? I_

_Dear Hershel_

_I know that_

_Dear Hershel_

_I began trying to write this letter before I heard about your involvement in what’s being called the Future London Incident. As such, I had no idea that_

_Dear Hershel_

_The saying goes that blood is thicker than water, but as I’m sure a learned man like you knows, the full saying is “the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb”. That is to say that family bonds made by choice hold the potential of being more powerful, more meaningful, than the bonds formed by birth._

_As such, I wouldn’t blame you if you screwed this letter into a ball and tossed it into a rubbish bin – or tossed it into your fireplace – the moment you realise just who this letter was written by. The crimes I committed in my blind pursuit of vengeance were unforgiveable. I hurt you. You and so many others that you love. And as a result, you now have to spend the rest of your life knowing that your brother is a vile criminal._

_My only hope is_

_Dear Hershel_

_I’ve been thinking_

_Dear Hershel_

_Dear Hershel_

_I hear that young Luke has departed overseas. With your assistant having left in the past as well, I do hope you aren’t finding yourself lonely at this difficult time. If you_

_Dea_

_Dear Hershel_

_Dear_

_De_

_Dear Hers_

_D_

_Dear Hershel_

_I hope that you can forgive me one day.  
I love you._

_Your brother  
Des_


End file.
